This invention relates to machines for baling waste material, such as paper, cardboard, used beverage cans, solid waste and the like and, more particularly, to improvements in waste baling machines of the horizontal type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,301 to Smith and McDonough, dated Mar. 8, 1988, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.